


Runs in the Family

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, Little Space, Littles, M/M, Multi, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Sounding, slytherins are better, talks of parents dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are dating. One day they rummage through and find Draco's diary. Turns out Draco and Harry dated! But not only that they were into some kinky stuff. WARNING LITTLE SPACE.





	1. Finders keepers

“Come on, Potter...” Scorpius tried again. They were in hogwarts sitting at one of the many tables in between bookshelves. The blonde child was standing on a chair, which was frowned upon in their library. While Mr. Potter had his head on a book trying to study via falling asleep on the pages.

“Pretend I’m your Dad.” Albus looked at him with a ‘fuck off’ gaze. Scorpius took his ink and made a z as if to look like a lightning bolt on his forehead. His boyfriend tried not to laugh as he cleared his throat.

“Albus, I don’t want you dating that boy!” Malfoy exclaimed holding his fingers in circle shapes to look like glasses. A hufflepuff walked past and double took at the sight of the younger classmates. Neither noticed the awkward glance and Scorpius waited for Albus to say something. But the brunette huffed and barried his head in the crook of his elbow.

“But Daddy, I love him” Scorpius said in a high pitch voiced pretending to talk for his boyfriend.

“He’s a man you’re a mermaid!” Albus tilted his head in confusion obviously unaware of disney trivia.  
“It’s a muggle movie, Auntie Bella and I watched it last summer. It was pretty good actually.” 

“Your aunt watched a muggle movie?” Scorpius removed his pretend glasses and tried to smudge the ink off his forehead, getting off the chair and sitting down again. 

“You’re going to have to tell him sometime ya know. Might as well be now. Plus maybe if you do it in person you won’t get a howler in the mail.” Scorpius pushed, knowing full well that Albus wanted to talk about anything else. 

“I heard you can still hear miss Weasley scream through the great hall.” Malfoy giggled at his own joke. Earning a glare from Potter, but the son of the boy who lived couldn’t help but laugh along.

“You think you’re pretty funny don’t you.” Albus snickered, shaking his head he went back to the giant book.

“We need a better plan.” the brunette explained while rubbing his eyes to try and get the dust out from the large library. 

“You could come home with me for the holidays.” Albus looked at Scorpius with excitement, nut hearing the tone his boyfriend spoke with.

“That was a joke, not a suggestion...You would get in so much trouble!” The blonde got anxious immediately. That wasn’t the first time Albus had run away to his house.

“HOW! He’d never know!” Albus yelled getting a shush from another student.

“You only have one friend doofus! He’s gonna know where you ran off to. Plus my Dad may work with the ministry but people still think he’s evil. If you go missing then they’ll all think we killed you.” Scorpius expressioin grew guilty. 

“Scorpius, he just happened to be on the losing side of a war he was born into. It’s not his fault.” Albus tried though his voice cracked in the wrong places.

“Lucky for us he didn’t win. Wanna go back to our rooms? We could play cards…” Scorpius answered trying to change the subject. The two had been talking in circles for hours. 

“You hate playing cards.” Albus smiled.

“Yeah, but you don’t.” The two boys got up and wrapped arms over shoulders. Heading into the dungeons to play some muggle games. It was around 2 am when one of the boys got the idea.

 

“Hey, do you think our dad’s stuff might still be here?” Scorpius got up and went over to his bed, he had picked it out. It had his dad’s initials carved into the wood with his first wand. Scorpius was proud to get to sleep in the same bed. But he had always wondered if his father left something hidden for him.

“You’re just thinking of that now? We’re sixth years.” Albus sighed turning over an ace and throwing it into the pile of cards. Realizing that they were not going to play another round. 

“Yeah but...You never wondered?”

“If they great chosen one left me something in Slytherin house? No, can’t say I had.” Albus put his hands on his knees. 

“Does your brother still have the cloak? We could go into gryffindor tower and-”

“James doesn’t give that cloak to anyone, and two...if there wasn’t something up there he would have totally got it by now. James is the golden boy of that house. Wanna go see if Teddy wants to trade some money for cigarettes?” Scorpius was too busy stomping on the floor trying to see if there was a loose stone where his goodies were hidden. 

“Dude, there isn’t gonna be a trap door or anything like that. You gotta think smaller.” Potter stood up and jumped onto scorpius bed with his converse.

“So you do think there’s something!” The blonde jumped up on the bed too. The two searched the bedpost and under the mattress, nothing.

“Huh, maybe I could ask him.”

“Like, hey Dad..I know you were a death eater but did you also keep any pot in your room?” Albus said and reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. 

“You are a basket of deplorable.”

“You’ve been watching too much American TV.” Albus took out his wand to try to make fire but failed and so he off the bed to look for a match.

“My dad didn’t smoke pot! You don’t even smoke pot!”

“That’s not the point. The point is whatever he hid he wouldn’t want to be found.”

“Where would you hide something?” 

“If I was afraid of Voldemort, my father, and my impending doom. I wouldn’t keep any secrets where someone could find them.” He said and and jimmied the bottom drawer open the box of matches fell under the bed. “Shite” 

Bending over and picking up the match, striking it on the rock floor but a bit of water dripped from the ceiling and smothered the flame.

“That’s weird” Scorpius moved over on the bed towards the dripping. There was a tiny hole. He Jumped hitting it and it broke with all of the moss dropping and tiny worms and garden snakes slithering away.

“This is why people think we don’t have a cool dorm. They think it’s cold and dank. But in reality it’s warm and full of greenery. But our freaking roof is made out of MOSS!” With this Albus sat on the bed and threw the match to the ground. 

“Let’s go into the common room and get some tea.”

“You give up too easily, you go ahead you old posh hag! I’m on an adventure.” Scorpius took a broom hitting the beam officially bouncing the bed. Making more water leak through onto Albus who had, had enough. He got up and scoffed, a little more angsty than before.

“You are not on adventure you’re breaking our room. It’s not my fault I like earl grey and that’s our secret! You promised you wouldn’t throw that back in my face.”

Scorpius stopped, smiling at his boyfriend, he stepped off the bed. Put the broom against the wall and took Albus’ hand as they made their way into the common room. 

Boys and girls were playing wizarding chess, doing homework. There was a girl in the corner on a typewriter that was enchanted to go by itself. The fire on the left side of the room made the green and silver room bright and warm. The dingy windows showed the moonlight on the black mucky water outside. The boys went to the tea cart by the door and two cracked mugs floated over to them. It was their mugs, each mug was enchanted and the water was poured with loose leaf tea. Scorpius’ mug has Van Gogh’s ‘Scream’ on it. While Albus had a mug with a picture of a male mermaid who winks. They walked over to the rug near the fire. All of the teenagers were collected around the sofas and tiny tables. Everyone around each other, but no one really in anyone else's business. Slytherin house had a sense of community, yet the ability to be alone while around people. The intensity saved for classes, and of course the never ending hate of Gryffindors.The boys appreciated that their house didn’t out them to the rest of the school. Slytherins were loyal to their friends as well as housemates. Scorpius sat on the rug as his old boots warmed by the fire. 

“Mate, what did you expect you'd find?”

“I don't know...something that would make him..make sense to me.” Shaking blonde locks from his eyes Albus was reminded that he needed to give his boyfriend a hair cut.

“Why do you have to understand him?” Potter asked “I've never understood the chosen one and I've got along just fine.”

“Your dad also wasn't a death eater… how could they have hated each other so much?” 

“Our parents?” 

“Do you think maybe you'll hate me one day too?” Albus raised his eyes at his taller friend. The question broke Albus’ heart. 

“Alright,” Albus put the cup up in the air and it floated to a coffee table. “Come on. Let's go give the room another look over.” 

When they got to their shared room the hole in the roof had grown and in its place was a lot of dirt, gravel, and to Albus's endless upset; moss. Scorpius saw a black leather bound book. Grabbing it he went to sit on Potter's bed.

“Oh no that's fine, you read someone else's diary and I'll clean up the mess. Shall I wear a black lace uniform and a feather duster while I do it? Do you need me to do your laundry as well?” 

“Albus…...it's my dad's” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

6am the boys huddled over the journal each taking turns reading Draco’s most secret thoughts. 

“‘ sitting in class Harry sent another note. This being the second week of our ‘friendship’ I tried to stay calm. Looking around to make sure no one noticed the boy who lived talking to me. If father found out...well anyway, he asked me to meet him near the edge of the forbidden forest. He said he needed to ask me something… I'm scared he may have found out. I can't imagine how, but I won't confess, no matter what.’” 

Albus read the words and then looked to his boyfriend. Were their parents?

“Albus, did my dad shag your dad?” Their mouths both grimaced at the image.


	2. Reading secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this. It's not great but it's entertaining and a change of pace.

That's ridiculous. They explained friendship.” Before he could continue his query Scorpius interrupted.

“‘Friends’ like you and me Al. We were ‘just friends’ and then you were inside me and cumming as my-”

“Shhh, yeah, yeah I remember, but they couldn't have. Your dad was too busy trying to get away from snake man and mine was trying to shag Ginny..” Albus had stopped calling his mother, ‘mom’ a long time ago. He had still not told Malfoy the whole story. 

“Albus, maybe they didn’t hate each other! Maybe, just maybe our dad’s-”

 

“What? You think that maybe our dad’s could live happily ever after and we can share a room? Do you remember what happened when he didn’t let me talk to you? Can you imagine what would happen if he found out that we had read this?”

The two boys sat in silence for a while. Albus went over to the hole in the roof and started to try and construct some kind of patch. Scorpius continued to stare at the journal. Wondering if he should owl home about it. Would his father be upset?

“Dude you’re thinking too much.” With that a piece of the moss roof fell again. Damn this roof. Potter wished he had paid more attention in classes on how to fix it.

“Do you think we should put it back?” 

“I’m trying but the stupid spell isn’t working.” Dark locks fell into the slytherin's eyes as he tried again with no avail. Malfoy pulled out his wand with a ease mumbled a little spell and the hole sealed once more. The boy put a cigarette in his mouth and tried to hide his amazement at his boyfriend.

“No Albus, I mean the book. We might find something we shouldn’t.” 

“Since when has that stopped us?” The brunette tried and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Stop it!!” The blonde giggled as his taller boyfriend jumped on his bed. “This matters to me, Potter” The boy who lived’s son giggled as he pinned his friend he was supposed to hate so much. Potter could feel the blood pumping through Malfoy’s veins as he held onto his wrists above the blonde’s head. Scorpius bucked his hips up to try and buck Potter off but with no avail as he felt a warmth growing near his groin. 

“Now, now little slytherin. I believe I won this draw fair and square. I’m not in the mood to read about how your dad and my dad made moody eyes at each other. I have something much more delicious planned for the night.” He sarcastically giggled and went for a pale neck. Scorpius whimpered at the feeling of lips on top of his skin.

There was a knock at the door. Albus jumped off of Severus and both of the boys complexion turned pinker than bubblegum. The door opened and Harry Potter was standing in the room.

“Dad?”

With that there was a weird high laughter as the famous Harry Potter turned into Teddy. His pinkish purple hair vibrant against his blue eyes. 

The eldest boy laughed at the shocked looks on his friends faces. Taking out his Mahogany wand with its unicorn hair as he flung it lazily in the air. 

“Detention-orious” He giggled again. Albus picked up a piece of dirt that had been laying on the floor and chucked it at his friend. 

Teddy ducked, but when his head came back he looked like Draco. 

“You always were a naughty boy.” He said in his most stern voice. While Scorpius was always very anti Teddy pretending to be his parents he let out a fit of laughter at the look on his friends face.

Teddy went back to his facial features and let out a big grin. 

“You’re a real prick you know that.” Potter said, trying his best to keep his anger in control. 

“It’s not my fault you two shag without locking the door. At least put a sock or tie or something on the doorknob. I mean really children.” His hair changed to blue as he put out his hand for Potter to give him a cigarette.

“I’m out.”

“Don’t be a douche.” Scorpius stood up and kicked the floorboards until one came loose revealing a small storage of contraband. Including anal beads, pot, cigarettes, lube, dildo’s, dragon dildos, unicorn dildos, and chocolate frogs. 

“HEY!” Albus didn’t even realize his boyfriend knew about it. The blonde took out a pack and almost handed it to Teddy.

“I need some information.”

“Oy, you know here I thought you were gonna be a nice guy, and just let a poor guy smoke. You know I have an exam in the morning.” The oldest teenager was twitching and didn’t like the third degree he was getting from his best mates.

“He knows, by the smell of your freaking breath toad face.” Potter piped in, he didn’t take well to people trying to manipulate Scorpius. The three were good friends, but this early in the morning no one in Slytherin house was civil. 

“I need you to find out if my dad was having sex with Harry Potter.” Teddy’s eyes grew wide.

“That information usually costs more than a pack of stogies, but you and your boyfriend are in luck. I need some help myself. You know Seamus’ son?”

“Dexter, what about him?”

“Do you know if he...likes a good poke.”

“Oh woah, what a romantic you are Ted.” Albus was not only not interested in the conversation anymore, now all he wanted was to lay in bed with Scorpius and sleep. He had a case of blue balls and was completely turned off at the thought of his friend fucking a grifyindoor.  
“Man you know I haven’t slept with anyone since Rose dumped me.” It was true since Hermione’s daughter had dumped him no one wanted to have sex with him. It was like a curse was set upon his ballsack. 

 

“I tell you what, I’ll ask around if you will.” That was all the blonde could really promise. So he handed the stale cigarettes over and with a bow and a smile Teddy said his goodbyes. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You don’t think Teddy has a thing for you do you” Potter asked as Scorpius was just about to fall asleep. He sat up and whispered ‘Lumos’ as he shined the light right into his bed mates’ face.

“Why would you EVEN think that? It is almost 9 am. You are being real dull and not to mention! I need my beauty sleep.”

“So you still love me?” Scorpius took the back of his hand and slapped Potter’s dick which was an I love you if the brunette had ever heard one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next day at breakfast the room was a buzz as everyone shoveled eggs and toast into their mouths. Malfoy sat next to Teddy and read a book on herbology that was due as a report two weeks ago. 

“Pass the salt, please” Teddy asked and Albus tried to move it with his wand, accidently spilling it on Scorpius’ book.

“Oh come on!” Potter shouted as his magic once again failed him.

“Oy, do any of you have anything to calm my anxiety??” A dark skinned boy asked. It was Blaze’s son Harper asked. He had gotten extremely dependent on pills this last semester and hardly anyone would sell to him. 

Teddy reached into his pocket and pulled out two blue pills. When the boy took them he ran out of the great hall.

Rose sat down next to Albus and threw a piece of hot cake at his face.

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart”

“You disgust me” She said and put down a pile of books that had more dust on them then any of the ghosts had ever seen. A black cat pounced on the table and ate the piece of pancake thrown. 

“They were laxatives, I wasn’t actually going to give anything to him.” She just made an angry face, picking up a piece of crumpet that had a bit of jam on it and left.

 

“It’s like she thinks I’m Voldemort. I mean what the hell!” The entire table ignored him. Teddy leaned into the table to whisper at his gay boys.

“Hey, I found out what you wanted to know.”

Scorpius coughed on a piece of hard boiled egg, so Tedd slapped his back to help. Potter took his napkin handing it to his boyfriend. 

Malfoy nodded his thank you’s and finally stopped dying.

“So evidently they went were extremely mysterious they went to the room or requirements a lot.”

“That’s all you got?”

“No, I also have reports from the ghosts that they were once spotted where Draco was crying into Harry’s arms. Something about him missing his ‘Daddy’. I don’t know what that’s all about.” The three boys let the information set in the air. 

“Thanks Teddy.” Albus said handing him a folded piece of scratch papper.

“Whats this?” He asked before taking it.

“It’s the password to Gryffindor common room.” Albus made a sarcastic winky face at him.

Teddy grabbed it and ran out of the room. An elf came along a moment later and cleared his plate.

“Thank you,” Scorpius said to the elf who bowed his head in response.

Malfoy cut up a piece of sausage and kept his eyes on his plate while he asked.

“How did you of all people get the password to the common room of Gryffindor house?” He took forked the meat and placed it between his teeth.

“I didn’t.” Potter said and got off of the bench. Taking one last sip of his orange juice and pulling at his green tie. Taking the cup away from wet lips he let the last of the orange liquid go down his chin.

Scorpius ignored the show and went back to his studies. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11am and Potter sat in his potions lab. Trying to make Hiccoughing Potion, his boyfriend worked away at the potion. Blue eyes crossed the pages of text books, obviously very focused on making everything perfect. Albus trailed his gaze down to his satchel. It had the diary in it, a bit of light reading in the moment wouldn’t hurt. Slipping his fingers into the bag he brought out the leather bound mysterious parcel. 

Opening it under the table he flipped open a random page in the middle to read.

‘Potter and I had a session last night, it was one of the first where I let him..well you know. I owned father to tell him that I found a playmate. I do not know what he will say. I know mother and him are Dom and subs. It’s a normal thin the wizards game world to take on more authoritative roles. However, what will they think of my role as a little? What if they are ashamed when they learn that I-’ 

Before being able to read the rest of the passage the blonde snapped the book out of his grasp. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Malloy whisper shouted.

“I was bored! Your Grandfather is a Dom?” Potter knew that it was a normal thing in the community to have roles, as it said in the book. However Al had only ever seen a kink relationship like his parents. Where all the deepest secrets get spat at one another. Al had found himself staying away from ‘kink’ relationship roles with Scorpius. Not out of lack of either of them wanting it, but rather the history of their parents. Now it looks as if there was more history than they knew.

“Did you know? How much of this have you read?” The green eyed boy asked back a little too loudly. 

“I have read enough to know why you are upset. It’s ok, It’s not a big deal.”

“Boys please focus on your assignments.” The professor tried from his chalk board. The chalk was floating in the air. His face was in between pages as the stick of chalk wrote for him. 

“We will talk about this later.”

“You fucking bet we will” Albus said.


	3. I don't wanna talk about it

Scorpius was avoiding Albus, Potter knew it. His boyfriend hadn’t been downstairs for lunch or dinner. Plus they had lamb which was Scorpius favorite. 

The Malfoy kid had been in classes but every time Al tried to talk to him he avoided the boy like the plague.

 

Knowing that the slytherin couldn’t run forever, Al sat in the common room. The sun was setting over the lake and little squids were swimming by every once in awhile a school of fish would jump from the water. The water almost looked orange from the sky. 

Albus closed his eyes for a few seconds, listening to the water lap against the glass. He took deep breaths and let his shoulders relax, his hands resting on his lap. Then a cold hand on met his. 

Albus jumped awake, Scorpius put his other hand on the slytherins shoulder. 

“It’s ok Albus, It’s just me. You wanna talk?” Hours must have gone by because it was now dark, a record was playing in the corner and slytherins were hanging out around the dorm. 

“How long was I out?”

“Long enough for me to go to Hagrid’s hut, finish my homework, and eat some chips.” He sipped a cup of tea.

“You wanker, you didn’t bring me back any chips.” Albus stretched out and tried his best to move his sleepy muscles. The common room was once again filled with incense, tea leafs, and the crack of the fire. It was a comforting warmth, like when you wake up in your childhood bed knowing that your father carried you there. 

“I made you tea tho, so no need to be an asshat.” 

“Why are your fingers cold?” Albus knew the lie before it was even said.

“Poor circulation….”

“You said you were at Hagrid’s hut. It’s warm outside, where were you?” Scorpius looked around and decided this wasn’t the place to talk about it. 

Grabbing his boyfriend’s freckled hand he led him up to their room.   
When the slytherins made it up to the warm room Scorpius put down his cup of tea and set his bag onto the hooker’s green blanket. It was old kind of material that made little lint balls because it had been washed so much. There was a little blood stain on the top left corner from where Scorpius had a rather bad bloody nose. On the inside was a ink stain from a night of studying where Albus had gotten handsy. 

Albus looked at the bag. Knowing that the diary must be in there. He despised the leather bond piece of shit. It was creating problems in their world. He took out a piece of cigarette paper and looked in his nightstand for some spare tobacco. 

“Albus, you wanted to talk, let's talk.” The dark haired bow abandoned his search and instead brought up the floor board. Letting his hand dig deep down into the dank wood, warm finger tips found a cold wet bottle. He brought it up. 

“I need alcohol for this conversation. 

“Albus, it’s not that bad.” 

“It’s our parents shagging, I need some liquid help.” The blonde boy put up his hands in defeat. Opening his brown nap sack, it had too been his father's, Draco had given it to him for good luck. He knew his father meant well, it was just all a little much.

Taking his wand out, Albus whispered a spell and the light pop came from the cherry wine bottle. Albus then continued to take a long swig. Wiping the excess off his lips, looking back to the boyfriend he knew so well.

“It wasn’t just a Sub/Dom relationship was it?”

“No.”

“Fuck.”

“Do you not want to know, then?”

“No, I don’t want to know.”

“Ok”

“But tell me anyway.” Scorpius smiled lightly and took out the diary. 

“June 3rd, 1995.

I owled dad again. I told him today that Harry and I are in a little big relationship. I told him I wanted to marry the funny boy with the scar. He told me that as long as I was happy….but I’m worried about Harry. I didn’t ask him if I could tell my father. I know he is ashamed of what we do. I know that him beating my ass is therapeutic for him too. What scares me is when he gets so vulnerable. When I’m little and he plays dragons and gringotts….I wonder if he resents me. He loves me, I can tell. But does he wish I was bigger more often. I’m afraid. Mother would know what to say. With the upcoming days I wonder if …..anway.

Ps: Umbridge sucks cock. If I find one more scar on Harry’s hand I’m going to call father. “ 

Scorpius finished reading and Albus just kinda stared at him. In fact the blonde was worried he might start drooling on himself. 

“So…..”

Albus didn’t say anything. So Scorpius closed the journal and went into his stash. Taking out a pack of stale cigarettes and lighting it with his wand. He took a long drag and giggled. 

“You look a little like your father when you do that.”

“Do not.” 

“Oh woah he lives.” Scorpius put the cigarette into his mouth and applauded loud and sarcastic. 

Albus took off his pants and wracked his truck looking for a pair of jeans. Scorpius watched him inhaling the nicotine. He pulled on the green piece of fabric around his neck. Potter found an old hammy down sweatshirt. It was maroon and he didn’t know if it was Harry’s or Jame’s (his brothers). 

Looking at the fabric with disdain he tried not to burn it. Instead pulling the material over his shaggy hair. Going to the mirror he could see grey circles under dark eyes reflecting back.

“Maybe you were right, Albus. I was dumb, we shouldn’t have read it.” Scorpius saw his boyfriend shaking at the mirror. The room was quiet, neither could hear the common room or the sound of water lapping at the building. 

“Our dads liked each other. So all along we could have been friends. My dad knew you were good, just like your dad is. So why would he be such a shite.”

 

Scorpius unbuttoned his white shirt. 

“I don’t know, but I’m glad we weren’t brothers..that would have been weird.” 

“Scorpius I’m not playing around.” 

“Al, it’s ok…..”

“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore tonight.” Albus went into his bed, not bothering to push their beds together like the did each night. Scorpius tried not to be hurt, but he didn’t understand why Albus had been so upset. 

“Nox” Potter said, and then it was dark and quiet.


	4. Notes home

Rose stared at the two boys across the classroom. Neither of them appeared to be paying attention as they stared into space, this wasn’t unusual. The fact that neither was touching was the surprise. The boys were inseparable, but neither even glanced at the other. Rose was disturbed, she quickly took out her quill and scratched a note. Folding it into an airplane and using her wand to fly the parchment to Teddy. The boy got hit in the temple with the offending note. Cursing he grabbed the note crumpling it slightly. 

“Mr. Lupin, is there a problem with my teaching?” McGonagall asked, her aging lines not in any way taking away from the sas. 

“No Professor, in fact I think I may be in love with you.” The whole classroom went into a fit of giggles but the cat rolled her eye and continued her lecture. 

Teddy ignored the smiles and looked down to the letter. 

‘What’s wrong with Malfoy and Potter?’ He turned and shrugged his shoulders at Rose. Looking over at the sullen teenagers. Neither seemed to care about their friends woes. 

___________________________

 

Albus started writing a letter to home. He needed to know if his father would answer him. Walking up to the owlery his dark curls shifted on his forehead with the harsh wind. He tucked the parchment into his black owls wing. Boondox did not like the weather and attempted to bite the hand that fed him. 

“I know it’s cold, but you’re a bloody owl for Merlin's sake. You’ll be fine!” With that vote of confidence the bird was off. 

Potter put up his muggle sweatshirt hood, trying to shield cold ears from the harsh weather. Walking with his chucks out the door he could see the sun setting over the water. It was a mix of oranges as large marshmallow clouds overhead threatened the blue. As he walked down the steps, Albus felt his shoulder collided with something sharp. 

“OUCH!” 

“Scorpius!” The blonde looked at his paramore with surprise.

“Owling your dad?” Potter nodded but kept his mouth thin.

“I was hoping for some answers too. Do you wanna go to dinner?” Another nod and then fingers intertwined as the cold weather brought the boys back into the warm main hall. They quickly let go of each other’s hands at the sight of people. 

 

“Do you wanna sit over there?” There was a bench with no slytherins, on their side. When scorpius nodded the two walked over to the hardwood. Sitting down, Scorpius plopped chicken wings and mash potatoes on a silver and gold plate.

Albus took out some chicken soup and played with the broth. Letting the thick air heat up his face. 

Teddy sat down across from the boys. He watch the sad sight with furrowed brows.

__________________________

Harry sat at his desk when a knock came on the glass of his office door. Malfoy came around the side. 

“Busy Potter?”

“Yes Malfoy, what do you want?” Draco’s adams apple twitched as he took out a letter from his breast pocket of his tailored robes.

“My son seems upset.”

“Why have you come to me for your family problems?”

“Because OUR sons are best friends. Have you heard from Albus?” Harry stared at the man. He had his blonde locks in a ‘man-bun’ while his scruff was well past five o’clock. Scratching the scar on his pale forehead, Potter took out the letter he had received that morning. 

Opening it and ignoring Draco’s query as to if it was from Albus. 

Dad, I know I’m not what you wanted. But we are both trying hard so I need you to be honest with me. Were you and Mr. Malfoy boyfriends in school? 

Ps: Please buy an owl so I don’t have to send messages through the ministry. 

Albus S. Potter.

Harry stared at the parchment as if it had grown a head. Malfoy walked into the office and ripped the letter out of his hands. Reading over the note Malfoy put down the note.

“What are you going to tell him.”

 

“I don’t know.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Of course Potter didn’t know. He didn’t understand how important this was to their sons. 

Taking out a quill his pale hand quickly jittered across parchment. Harry watched Draco with a slight shocked look on his face.

_______________________________

Scorpius was wrapping a towel around his bottom and pulling out his green and gold tooth brush when Teddy opened the door. The blonde jumped and his towel fell to the floor.

“What’s going on with you and Potter?”

Scorpius cupped his junk.

“GET OUT!” Scorpius went for his towel that was on the ground but Teddy was too quick.

He held up the dark green towel with glee.

“You are going to tell me what happened or I’m going to burn your towel.” Just as a skittish sound came out of Malfoy. Albus grabbed the green fabric and tossed it to his boyfriend.

“You were saying?” Albus got right in Teddy’s face. Teddy laughed and left ready to scheme for another plan.

Potter closed the door behind him. 

Scorpius was about to say how grateful he was for Albus timing when lips smashed onto his own. Scorpius hands left covering himself up and instead pulled the brown haired boy closer. Potter could feel Scorpius getting hard from the friction against his jeans. Moving from his lips to throat to color bone. Teeth bit and milky flesh and blue eyes flung open in ecstasy. 

Albus put his hand against his boyfriend arse. Letting the rosebud move under calloused fingertips. 

Scorpius tried to stay quiet knowing that anyone could walk by and hear the two. Albus lifted bony arms up to pull his shirt off while Malfoy unbuttoned jeans. They had a slight pre cum stain already leaking.   
________________________________________

Harry sat a pipe in hand. The fire next to his desk was roaring and the slushy snow hit the pavement outside his stained glass window. The condensation was too thick to see the wizarding world outside. 

“Smoking is bad for you,” Malfoy commented. This was answered with a match being struck and puffs of blue smoke emanating from the warm wood. 

“How do you think they found out?” Malfoy didn’t want to think about it.

“We should Floo to the school.”

“No, I promised Albus I wouldn’t interfere with his studies anymore this year.”

“Potter, you don’t think this may count as an exception?” Malfoy rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously a migraine was coming on. Harry knew that this weather caused him stress. Scorpius was afraid of lightning. Albus had mentioned it in sleep. 

“You don’t think they are….” Harry was slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Draco rolled his eyes and took the pipe out of Potter’s mouth.

 

“Oi!” The platinum blonde man took a puff letting the smoke rings out of his lips. He wasn’t showing off just stress smoking. Potter remembered when they had gone to school. He had always stolen stale cigars from his father. He would only bring them out when he really was worried.

“I believe they love each other.” As we once did was not part of Malfoy’s sentence but the thought hung in the air.


	5. Broom Closet

‘Dearest Mr. Potter,

 

While I do appreciate the letter of concern. Young Mr. Malfoy and Potter are both behaving with   
the utmost respect”

Harry laughed at that, Mcgonagall's ‘Unlike their parents’ was obvious in the note. 

'Albus continues to enjoy the dark arts, he has become better at Charms with Scorpius help. As   
for now, he has a B- in Transfiguration. Should the letter drop I will be sure to owl you.

Postscript: Get an Owl Mr. Potter, it is unseemly for a man your age to not have one. 

Professor Minerva McGonagall

This note seemed to ease some of Harry’s fears, after the note from his son. He had written back quickly enough. But had not heard back from Albus. James owled his father saying that he had helped win the last quidditch game, that he was hoping next year to be head boy. 

 

Harry ate the last piece of his toast and hopped out of his seat at the breakfast table. Looking around he was reminded that he had no one to say goodbye to. He coughed back the thought of loneliness and grabbed his cloak. 

Harry didn’t like the floo, maybe it was because of Diagon Alley all those years ago. Perhaps it was the way he saw Sirius going into the arch way every time the green flames burned. Either way he would rather take the train. 

___________________________________

 

1995 Hogwarts 

Harry sat in potions class. Staring at Draco as the blonde scribbled notes with a black quill. The boy who lived wondered if Malfoy was ready. He had prepared, invisibility cloak in bag. Severus gave Harry a stern look. The teenager looked down at his notes, then over to Hermione. He pondered if he could have ever been with the bright witch. Surely he would spend the rest of his days in love with Draco. Only to have Voldemort kill him for loving Potter. But the idea of Harry cozy by the fire, pumpkin tea in hand. With rain tapping on the window, maybe a cat curled in his lap. The idea of himself with grey in his dark hair. Maybe someone to spend his days with. Someone who would warm his soul when the winter came. To walk down the park and enjoy a sunset. Harry smiled, what life could be like if he survived. 

 

“Mr. Potter” Snape said with agitation. “Please cease from daydreaming in my class.” Harry realized he was staring at Hermione. Who was giving him a strange look. He shook his head and made a sort of ‘sorry’ towards the professor. 

After class Harry waited by the door, Malfoy gave him a small nod. The game was on, Harry left and Ron gave him a quizzical look. 

“I’m fine, just got a lot on my mind.”

“Let’s go Ronald.” Hermione pushed the redhead to continue walking, she knew more than he ever could understand. 

Harry started for the slytherin common room. It was lunch time and they would only have so much time. He waited until the hall was empty before taking out the invisibility cloak. His footsteps echoed down the halls. He hoped it would be drowned out by the sound of kids in the main hall.

Down he went to the dungeons,turning the corner to where slytherin common room. Just before the large double doors he bumped into someone. 

“Potter!” Draco whispered in surprise. “You’re going to get us caught!”

“Shut it Malfoy, let’s go!” Harry whispered back. So Malfoy got under the cloak and the two of them took off down the halls. They stopped where there was a broom closet, pushing each other to get inside. Harry cast a quick silencing charm and dropped his bag.

Draco (when inside) immediately took off the cloak with a huff. Harry slapped him hard across the face.

Draco jumped but did not yell out. 

“You’ve not been following the rules, dragon,”Draco cast his eyes downward.

“Get on your knees. Punishment first, little dragon.” Draco’s nose scrunched but he got down onto his knees.

Harry undid his belt, turned around and bent over slightly. He knew Draco didn’t detest his punishment enough to call out a safe word. 

Potter rested his head against the door and felt cold fingers against on his cheeks. Then he felt Draco spread him open, a warm tongue fell against his anus. Harry let out a little moan and smiled.

“Come along, like you need it kitten.”

Draco then pushed his tongue inside Harry's ass. Letting his spit lube him, Harry clenched and then relaxed. Draco whimpered and opened his mouth to suck hard on Harrys asshole. Draco could smell the sweat collecting on Harry’s skin. The room rose a few degrees with the close contact. 

Draco let his fingers slide against Harry’s taint, then fondle his testicals. Harry moaned and bucked the air. 

“Come on baby, be a good boy for Daddy.” Draco’s cock twitched when Harry called himself Daddy. 

It was taboo but neither cared, it felt too good. Malfoy swirled his pink tongue over the puckered flesh. 

Harry quickly turned and shoved his erect cock inside Malfoy’s mouth. (Malfoy loved Harry’s penis, it was slightly darker than his skin tone, absolutely delicious and uncut). 

Harry could feel the blonde's throat massaging his tip. It was driving him crazy. Harry let out a yell.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum in that beautiful mouth.” At this Draco sucked Harry deeper inside. It didn’t take long for Harry to come undone inside Malfoy. 

End of Flashback  
___________________________________________________________

Draco sat with his tea wondering how this whole mess got started. He loved Astoria, but he was a gay man. That much was very obvious. She had once told him that she loved how gay he was, it was why she’d fallen in love with him. Draco laughed at this, a woman in love with a gay man. 

He took out his wallet and found a picture of baby Scorpius and Astoria. The platinum blonde woman laughing in the picture as the camera goes off she smiles up, then looks back down at the bundle of joy. 

Such marriages were not uncommon in the wizarding world. People didn’t always get married out of love. But Malfoy did love Astoria, she was an amazing woman. A tear fell onto the warn picture and Draco went to feel his eyes. He hadn’t realized he started crying. 

“Here Darling” The man looked up to see his mother across the table holding a handkerchief. Taking the fabric and holding it against his crocodile tears.

“I’m sorry Mother, I don’t know what came over me.” She hummed her understanding. Narcissa Malfoy knew exactly what had come over her son. She always knew when it was him. He was looking into the past just as she did. 

“Would you like more tea, darling?” Draco swept away the last of his tears and coughed to clear his throat.

“I would love some, thank you.” Narcissa nodded and an elf came with hot water and new tea bags.

They sat in the sunroom at Malfoy manor. It was slightly chilly, Narcissa had long given up her heels and now in her old age wore black flat boots. They both wore heavy coats, snow was on their grounds and they stared at the new white piles. Draco still was unshaven with his pony tail. 

“Darling when are you going to shave?” Narcissa detested the man’s ridiculous pony tail and unruly beard. The hair remarked far too close to the late Lucius, and his beard looked undignified. She quite missed his boyish face under all that hair.

“I hadn’t’ decided mother.”

“You have not decided. None of this hadn’t.” She rolled her eyes and prepared a new cup of tea.

The new look was not ‘new’ at all. Since Draco’s wife had passed he grown the blonde right out. As if he didn’t have a reason to look like himself any longer. 

“Have you spoken with Mr. Potter lately?” Draco’s head snapped back to his mom. 

“Why on earth would you ask me that?

“I do remember you were quite chummy in school.”

“Do you mean before or after the war?” This caused Narcissa to stiffen.

“I’m sorry mother, I have spoken with him very briefly about Scorpius.” Narcissa seemed to relax quite a bit. To the untrained eye she had hardly moved in the conversation.

“Scorpius is very taken with his youngest.” Narcissa didn’t like calling Albus by his name, it reminded her of the elder head master. 

“I’m afraid I am the only person who supports their friendship.”

Narcissa scuffed at this.

“Do not be ridiculous Draco, I support their union. Anyone who makes Scorpius happy is fine in my book.” The monarch was being honest. She just wanted her grandson happy, he had too much death already. They all did.

“Mother, do you remember when I found out about you and father-”

“Our sexual activities, yes I do.” The women started to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Mother, please.”

“Your face when you learned I was a dominant to your father was quite a day. I do not believe I will forget it in any lifetime.” Draco gritted his teeth at the memory.

“What did you say to calm me?” Narcissa stopped laughing and looked puzzled.

“We are not a prudish family Draco. You did not need to be calmed. You understood that in magical families there are different rules of conduct for order.”

“Mother please do not explain your sexual fantasies to me.” She once again giggled and the lines of her face rippled. However a flash of understanding came over her.

“Scorpius has found something out that he should not, then?” Draco’s mother had never worded the “order in magical families’ as something that the family ‘shouldn’t’ know.

“He’s more forgiving than I believe young Albus will be.” Draco said slowly as if to explain his thought process.

“You do not know dear boy, until you have had the conversation. Do not make assumptions about children. If we have learned anything it is that people should not be underestimated.” Draco nodded, the war had taught them many hard lessons.


	6. Letters from unexpected lovers

I just want to warn everyone once again that this is Age Play fanfiction. I know a lot of people are against that. You aren’t gonna like this chapter if you aren’t into it.

___________________________________________________________

Hermione sat in her chair reading over the letter. How dare she! How could that vile woman say such a thing.

Looking over the beautiful penmanship once more in horror.

‘I am sorry. 

Ps: You are not a mudblood.  
Best wishes,  
Bellatrix Black’

“Best wishes my ass!” Hermione jumped out of her chair and went to the floo. 

“MALFOY MANOR” She shouted and threw the powder down in the fireplace.

She landed rather ungracefully in the manor. 

“Good morning Miss Granger, I wondered when you would arrive.” Narcissa was sitting with tea next to the fireplace that now had floo powder across her hardwood floor. 

“Did you put her up to this?” Hermione and Narcissa had become good acquaintances. Hermione talked to Draco on a daily basis and their friendship took roots over a slow period. 

“No, I told her what an awful idea it was.”

“Merlin sake, she thinks an I’m sorry will just clean up torturing me!”

“I realize-”

“No it was different with Draco and you, you were in it against your will! You saved Harry!”

Bellatrix was about to join her sister for afternoon tea when she heard the shouting. That must have been Hermione. She knew that sending the note would be bad. But since her nephew’s son she had seen the error in her ways. Now she would have to pay for them. This was originally Scorpius idea, Bella hold her hand over her mouth. Maybe she should leave? 

“Hermione, while I do understand you're angry. You must realize, Bella is in the midst of trying to redeem herself.” Hermione huffed. 

“Thank you for your time Narcissa. I will be here on Sunday for tea. “ Hermione huffed and puffed her frustration.

“Yes prime minister.” She knew when Hermione got like this there was no reasoning with her. Since the war the woman had become particularly stubborn, if more than before. The waxing relationship with her husband did not help. Hermione stepped into the floo and the next thing Narcissa knew Granger was gone. When Bellatrix heard her floo back she wondered if retreating would be childish. 

“You can come out now Bella.” Narcissa called behind her, taking a long sip of tea.’Too late to run now’ Bella thought.

“Granger seemed better than I imagined.” Bellatrix commented as if it was fine to eavesdrop on her sister's conversation. She elegantly plopped into the armchair. 

“You realize she is married.” Her sister did not meet her eyes but Bella felt like the warning was pretty half assed.

“That weasel is hardly satisfying her needs.” Narcissa wanted to dive further into that conversation but abstained for the reality of what she needed to tell her sister.

“Please leave her alone. She’s a great Prime Minister and a wonderful woman.” Bella dating Hermione and causing the woman to leave her husband was more than the woman needed. She had the wizarding world to run for merlin's sake.

“Come now Cissa, I’m not going to corrupt her innocence. She’s a grown woman. It was just an apology.” Bella felt like sting her tongue the second it was out of her mouth.

_______________________

 

Scorpius ate his turkey and avocado sandwich with a hunger he hadn’t felt in days. After Albus fucked his ass all seemed to be back to normal. If only he knew how wrong that was. His owl ‘Jasmine’ (yes after the disney movie) came swooping in. Her brown wings and blue eyes shining. Malfoy took the note from her beak and ripped it open with avocado and mayo covered fingers.

‘Dearest nephew Scorpius,

Hermione stopped by today, our plan in coming into action! The apology did not go as expected, i do believe she may be accompanying me for tea on Sunday! Don’t tell your father or grandmother! It’s top secret! How are you doing young thing? Is the Potter boy treating you well! I miss our muggle film marathons as you call them. I miss you little one. 

Aunt Bellatrix B.’

Scorpius smiled, his ex death eater Aunt. Well she really wasn’t his aunt but it didn’t matter. He loved her very much. He knew of what she had done, but he believed her redemption would come. 

“Hey Malfoy.” The Granger girl sat down to the Slytherin table. A few heads looked up and glared at the gryffindor. 

“Hey Rose.” Malfoy put away the note not wanting to out his aunt. 

“I noticed you and Albus are talking again,” Rose said steadily. Knowing that Scorpius was like a frightened animal with his emotions. 

“Yeah we worked it out, we’re buddies again.”

“Buddies, yeah.. Anyway…. I was wondering if would give this to Teddy for me?” She handed him a note that was yellow, the color of Teddys house. 

“Sure Rose, you look really nice today.” Granger smiled at the blonde. He was a sweet guy honestly.

“Thanks Scorpius.” With that she got up and went out the hall doors. 

Albus plopped down to the left of his boyfriend after watching the exchange. 

“What did the ‘devil woman’ want? Oh what’s this a love note?” Albus grabbed the letter before Malfoy could stop him. 

“It’s none of our business Al!”

“She gave it to you didn’t she!”

“She didn’t say I could read it!” Before Potter could tear the opening Malfoy put his nails into the brunettes thigh. Causing a yelp to come from Albus. The distraction worked and Scorpius grabbed the note back. 

“We should be friends with Rose!” Scorpius hated how many heads turned to watch the boys arguement. 

“Why she’s awful,” Albus defended! 

“She’s just smart.” Potter laughed at his boyfriend's comment. 

“It’s not funny!” Then the blonde brought his voice to a whisper “She really cares about Teddy, I don’t want them to stay separated. It’s better when they’re together” Albus stopped laughing and realized what this was about. 

“They’re not your parents Scorpius. I know you miss her but your parents didn’t split. She didn’t have a say in it. Plus they’ll probably just drive each other crazy. Teddy is obnoxious and Rose is a smarty pants.” Malfoy tried to ignore the comment about his parents but he couldn’t.

“I know they aren’t my parents. But I believe in love. Even though you’re a cynic. I think they could make it.” Scorpius dropped his sandwich and left the plate there. Taking the yellow letter with him. 

“Good job Albus, really stellar,” he said to himself.

___________________________  
Malfoy Manor 1993

Lucius sat with his cock cage aching in his trousers. Narcissa once again appeared with her poker face about her husband's discomfort. Lucius needed to cum, his dick leaking already. 

“Mistress…”

“Yes my darling?” His wife answered with a sort of smugness that made his manhood twitch. 

“May I make a deal?”He knew how this worked, the only way he would get what he wanted is if he could entice her. 

“What do you have to offer?” She already knew the selection of toys, positions, and pain he was willing to endure. But it was still a fun game to play, so she asked.

“It would be pet’s pleasure to pleasure Mistress. Or of course for Mistress to hurt me.” Narcissa got wet just at the thought. She loved how embarrassed he was. 

_________________

Narcissa was brought out of her thoughts once again by her owl. She missed Lucius dearly, and wondered if anyone would ever be able to hold a candle to the way he made her feel. She felt lonely in the big house. 

Opening the owl to read of the strange letter.


	7. Absence

Teddy looked over the note from Rose. She was a great girl it’s just….she’s not the one he was looking for. 

James bumped his shoulder in the halls.

“Hey mate, what’s that?”

“Rose.” 

“Oi, sorry. You wanna come to quidditch practice with me? You can tell me all about it while I test out the new meat.” He was of course referring to new students trying out for quidditch. James was the new captain and couldn’t think of much else. 

“Nah, I think I’m gonna spend my free period stuffing as many jam sandwiches down my gullet.” The two smiled and went separate ways. 

Teddy had no intention of going to the main hall. He was going to sneak out, skip his next period and go to hogsmeade. 

Taking James's invisibility cloak he ran in the snow hoping that she wouldn’t ditch him. 

Opening the entrance to The Three Broomsticks, he saw her sitting with a cuppa tea. 

Taking the cloak off, Teddy walked over to the matriarch that was 40 years his senior. 

“Sit, Mr. Lupin.”

“Narcissa, you came!” His smile was a million watts. She instantly shushed him as a couple passed by them with stern gazes. She was about to correct him that it was Madame Malfoy when the boy sat and took out a parchment. 

“I brought my-”

“Stop” a plump man brought out butterbeer and raspberry orange scones. 

“I ordered for you, I hope you do not mind.” He shook his head and sipped the liquid. Whipped cream and butterbeer on his upper lip. 

“So, what did you think of my letter?” She seemed to stiffen at this. He was too young for her. She had to say no, as interesting of an offer at it truly was. He was of legal age that wasn't the issue. It just wasn’t right is all. Not for a woman her age. 

“I have come here today to decline.” Narcissa sipped her tea and studied the cup.

“No you haven’t.” He said, there was a sternness in his voice. She looked up, for some reason she thought of Lucius in that moment. So submissive and yet so dominant. 

“Excuse, me Mr. Lupin?” She tried to hold in her amusement, instead showing outrage.  
“I said no, you haven’t. You wouldn’t come all this way to say no. You’re intrigued, you haven’t made up your mind yet about me.” She rolled her eyes and took out a handkerchief to wipe the foam off his upper lip.

He held her gloved hand and moved it to his cheek. She felt his warm skin, even with the fabric between them. 

“Won’t you try me out for a size?” Madame Malfoy thought for a moment at this. One time couldn’t hurt really. He would realize she was not what he wanted and the two would part. 

“No.” 

“Then why are you still holding my cheek?” She realized his query and took her hand away. 

His hands felt empty without hers.

“What you are asking of me is not a romance Mr. Lupin. It’s a business transaction I have not had in quite a long time.”

“Why not both?” Relationship and kink was what he desired, well in fact he desired anything she would give. 

“You will not woo me Mr.-”

“It’s Teddy,” She stopped dead in her tracks.”My name is Teddy, no need for formalities.”

“You are a boy.”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

“Pardon?”

“Please, just once. Then if you don’t want anything else we will never talk again.” 

“Fine.”

__________________________________

 

Rose looked over at the empty chair where Teddy usually sat in Transfiguration class. Albus was gone too. But Scorpius was furiously taking notes. She rolled her eyes and looked back at McGonagall. 

After class Scorpius was pulled aside by Rose who practically ripped his tie off his neck.

“Did you give Teddy my note?!”

“Yes, OW!” 

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know!” Rose immediately was blaming Scorpius for not keeping Albus happy. If Potter was off buggering Teddy she would re open the chamber of secrets and raise a basilisk from the dead.

“Where’s Potter?”

“The hell should I know!”

 

_____________________________  
Albus got off the train and started for his dad’s office. When he arrived a nice blonde man pointed him in the direction of the back. He hadn’t been to his father’s office since he was a boy. 

With a soft knock Albus cleared his throat.

“Come in.” His father said from the other side of the door. 

With a small push he peaked his head inside. 

“Dad?”

“Albus, what are you doing here?” Harry jumped up from the large map around his desk, Hermione was there with a quill in one hand. She removed her glasses in awe of her nephew. 

“ My god is it really that easy to sneak out of Hogwarts these days?” Hermione said agast.

“No, Prime Minister..I got a letter from McGonagall. I said it was a family emergency.” He held up a letter. In which he had forged his father’s signature and been able to (think) he fooled the elderly headmistress.

“Hermione, could you give us a minute.” Granger nodded and took her papers out of the room giving Albus a pat on the back as she left.

“What is all this about Albus?”

“I thought maybe we could talk about it. I mean, er, instead of writing letters back and forth. By the way you really need to get an owl.”

“I know son. It’s just.” Albus knew of Hedwig, knew she helped him through the years of Dursley torture. He didn’t feel like he could just replace her. 

It was heartbreaking but the only way he would move on is if he accepted she was really gone. 

“I know dad.” Albus answered, that wasn’t why he had come today. 

“Sit please, can I get you something to drink?” Albus shook his head and sat down on the old busted up chair. 

“Well, um..”

“Start at the beginning.” Harry’s son said, trying to help his father the best he could. Potter knew he couldn’t tell his boy a lie, not now.

“It started in my 5th year of Hogwarts. You know Malfoy and I were not friends. But we both felt so alone….it started with nothing really. Just a few notes passed back and forth, a conversation about homework here and there. Then we were on top of the astronomy tower one night. I told him how Ron was being a prick. He told me Crabbe and Goyle weren’t really his friends. How he felt so alone with his father. He told me about the prophecy, about how his father wanted to hide him. So the Voldemort would never find him. It took me off guard really.” He stopped a minute and looked out the window. 

“What did?”

“The realization that if Draco was gone, no one else would understand me.”

Albus thought about this for a moment. Harry and Draco were both trapped in a war where neither had a say. 

“So what happened?”

“I kissed him.”


	8. Meet Up

Draco sat across from Albus and Harry smoked his pipe. Hermione knocked on the door and opened it when a grunt was heard from the other side.

“Alright boys, it’s been 7 hours. It’s time for Albus to go back to Hogwarts.” Draco nodded but Harry just continued to stare off into space. 

“A’rry?” Hermione said inquisitively, when the man continued to ignore her 

“I’m afraid Potter is in a different dimension.” Malfoy answered and stood up to collect his and Albus's coat. The teenager stood from his seat and let Draco put the coat on him. 

“Alright, well I’ll floo Albus back.” Potter didn’t say anything and Draco didn’t expect him to. 

“Thank you Prime Minister.” Hermione put out her arm and held Albus's shoulder. Draco patted the boy warmly on the back. Then the three left Harry’s office. Who continued to stare into space.

 

______________________________________

“What is the safeword?”

“Wolfsbane.”

“Are you positive you want that to be the word?”

“It’s easy to remember.” After they had met at the three broomsticks, each had parted and come back together when it was dark. Renting a room and going up separately. They both made a list of do’s and don’t of their kink. Then went to trying it out for the first time. 

“Alright.” Narcissa undid her bun, hair swept down past her shoulders. She unbuttoned her coat and took off her shoes. All while Teddy sat on the floor head down. His ass on his heels, wondering if she would go through with it. 

Narcissa, now without shoes on walked on the hardwood over to Teddy. He was beautiful. There were scars all over his body from transforming as a werewolf. Hair was a bright shade of pink just like Tonks. She wondered if this was an awful idea. 

“Stand.”

Teddy kept his head down but stood. His pale skin and freckles shown. He was shirtless, although even that was a bit of a distraction for Cissa. She loved his youthful body, it was muscle and testosterone. 

“Put both of your hands on the wardrobe.” He did as he was told, holding the dark wardrobe with both hands. He instantly spread his legs letting his body look like an ‘X’ against the wood. 

‘Smart boy’ Narcissa thought, she felt a pang of jealousy wondering if this was something he had done before. But shook the thought away. 

“When was the last time you touched yourself?” The older woman asked. 

“Last night…...Mistress.” Narcissa realized instantly that it had taken him too long to say the last part. She wondered if that was from embarrassment of lack of interest. So she did the thing he deserved and desired the most. 

She took a 4 feet long flogger out of a bag (she had brought up). Instantly looking at his plump ass cheeks and desiring to see them darken. The tips of the flogger came to a point, she had let Teddy pick prior to their scene and he seemed to think the bigger one would be more fun. Madame Malfoy wasn’t going to steer him off that train of thought. 

“Have you forgot the rules already?”

“No, Mistress.”

“You do not deserve fun punishment if you will not follow the rules.”

“I’m sorry Mistress.” Malfoy immediately knew there was more to that then he was saying but decided to continue on. 

“I’m afraid you will be punished for your lack of consideration.”

“No flogging Mistress?”

“Not tonight, no.” Narcissa put down the flogger. Instead she rifled through the bag to find a small black case that had 5 different long pieces of metal. 

“Tell me Pet, have you ever been sounded?” A shiver went through Lupin at the thought of fingers and metal down his urethra. 

“Only in dreams Mistress.” Madame Malfoy smiled at that. She liked his honesty. 

“I will go slow, but it will be painful, sit on the chair.” Teddy walked over to the chair and sat, his penis was half hard from just them talking. He knew how this would work. Malfoy came over lifted her skirt. He felt her before his brain could function. The material of her slip touched his thighs. She internally screamed at herself; ‘what the hell was she doing?’

“Mistress?” Teddy asked as his penis started to strain and all he could think about was the heat of her thighs. 

“Hush Pet.” She opened the case and laid it down on the arm of the seat. 

Teddy felt her thighs clench as she called him pet. But she continued to hold herself up, not looking into his eyes. 

“What is your safe word?”

“Wolfsbane.”

“Good boy.” Teddy whimpered at this, he hadn’t realized how much he wanted to be called a good boy. Narcissa noticed but didn’t seem to mind. 

The second Narcissa’s hand came to Teddy's cock the two sighed. It was as if years of pent up anxiety came out and their skin on each other’s made everything just melt away. 

Cissa stroked him slowly letting the blood pump into his erection. She took out a small vial of magic lube. Teddy had never seen it before but he stared into her eyes with invisible trust. 

She locked eyes with him in a knowing gesture. She could feel the weight of his faith. Pulling the small cork off the vile she dropped it haphazardly on the floor. Not caring where it went, delicately draping the silver liquid onto the teenagers member.

Teddy’s hips bucked involuntarily at the feeling of warmth, it felt as though a mouth had surrounded his penis. The magic lube went a long way, his entire penis was slick. Narcissa’s hand found it’s way to his urethra hole. She rubbed the tip and Teddy tried his best to keep quiet.

“You may moan for me.” Teddy closed his eyes in agony, he was trying to control himself in front of the woman. 

“Let me hear you.” 

“GAAAHHHHH” He hadn’t realized that his moan sounded so much like a plea for help. 

“That’s a good boy” He beamed at his mistress. She took the smallest of the metal rods with one hand and stroked Teddy with the other. 

“Why are you being punished?”

“Because I did not answer your question in a timely manor Mistress.” Narcissa could not have said it better herself. 

“Do you deserve this punishment?” Teddy looked deep into the older woman’s eyes. He felt raw on the inside and out. 

“Yes, I really do.” She gave a small smile, almost a millisecond smile. But it showed her approval and so Teddy knew he was ready. 

The first thing he felt was pain and then a need to pee he couldn’t explain. But his erection strained. That's when Malfoy started to move the metal. The sensation burned like an inside out blowjob. 

“GOd damN iT” Narcissa saved every groan for later. Teddy couldn’t take it anymore and felt himself on the bridge of an orgasm. 

“No no no, I didn’t say you could cum little one.” With this the metal was gone and so was the warm hand. However the warming lube still felt like a mouth around his appendage.

“Holy fuck’n ‘ell” Teddy felt as if he was reaching another level of heaven, or maybe hell.

Madame Malfoy waited until the shivers coming from him slowed and she began again. Feeling each shiver with her thighs on either side of his. 

They were going to have a long night.

_________________________________

“So they loved each other.” Albus said sitting with a cigarette hanging from his lips like James Dean. The two boys were shirtless in the bathroom, steam was thick. They had taken to smoking in the bathroom after Sherman from Hufflepuff got caught with weed. It was really only a matter of time before someone searched their bedrooms for contraband. So they stayed in the shower to smoke in their rooms. The steam ate the smoke up like the big bad wolf. 

“Yeah, they really did.” Scorpius said looking up at him with a tiny grin.

“I think your dad still loves mine.” The blonde didn’t look surprised, but he did have a question. His thumb nail was trying to take the callous off of the heel of his hand. The two were up late talking about Harry, Draco, and Albus's meeting. 

“What makes you think your dad doesn’t love him back?” 

“Scorpius, he doesn’t even love himself.”

_________________________________

Ron waited on the side street of a dark place on the outskirts of London. He knew the spot well enough. He met there with multiple different people. They’d sleep together and Ron would get blasted drunk in the pub about a mile walk from here. He was never sober enough to apparat.

The teenager looked a little like Harry. Maybe 20, but no older than that. Black hair all messed up and a flannel shirt. He was a muggle prostitute, Ron would obliviate the knowledge that he was even there. He never payed, just in case Hermione found the missing money. 

It was a Wednesday like any other for Ronald Weasley.

____________________________

 

Thanks for all the comments! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
